


Daydreamin

by flowerday



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Richie thinking about Eddie.





	1. In Love With All Of Your Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Set in their teen years. High school age. 
> 
> Inspired by the Ariana Grande song by the same name.

Richie sits in class, two rows back and one to the left of where Eddie is sitting. While he should be paying attention to the equation being written out on the blackboard, the only thing on his mind is Eddie. 

Richie has never met anyone like Eddie. Someone so set in their ways at such a young age. Someone who knows themselves without a doubt. With his pastel coloured sweaters and corduroy pants, Eddie had given Richie this feeling since the moment they met. 

When Eddie says his name, Richie can feel an almost physical reaction to it. Something inside. 

Richie sighs rests his head in his hands, his heart having a feeling of fondness as he watches Eddie write down whatever their teacher is talking about. 

Richie can't help but imagine what it would be like to be allowed to hold Eddie, to touch him. Richie has thought about telling Eddie the way he feels about him, but the time is never right. They're never alone together. But Richie is going to do something about that.

When the bell rings, signalling the end of the school day, Richie has decided to make a move. He crosses the room over to Eddie, standing beside him as he shoves his books into his bag. 

"Hey, Eds, I-"

"Don't call me that." Eddie cuts him off, a knee-jerk reaction to the nickname. 

"I was wondering if you'd let me walk you home

Richie can't help the butterflies he feels when Eddie looks him in the eyes.

"I'd like that." 

And so Richie walks him home. 


	2. I Got Love For Thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie working up the courage to tell Eddie how he feels.

They're halfway to Eddie's house now. Richie's heart is beating a little too quickly, and he's nervous that Eddie can hear it. Everything he's thinking of saying sounds wrong in his head. He doesn't know how to say in words how he feels, the feeling is so big. 

He squeezes his hand into a fist and looks over at Eddie. The boy is walking with his head turned down, his gaze fixed on the sidewalk to be sure he doesn't trip over anything. 

Richie knows if he doesn't say something now, he won't have the nerve to try again. 

He stops walking, mid-step, which makes Eddie stop and look at him in confusion. 

"Is everything okay Richie?"

Richie takes a deep breath and struggles with himself to resist the urge to say something inappropriate. He doesn't want to mess it up, he doesn't want to risk Eddie not taking him seriously. 

"No, I mean yes! I mean..." Richie feels like his heart is in his throat.

He takes a deep breath and counts to ten before trying again. 

"Eddie I... I like you." 

"Well, I hope so, you're my best friend!" Eddie says with a confused laugh.

"No, I mean, I have feelings for you.... you're all I think about..." 

Richie looks down at his shoes as he waits for Eddie to say something, anything. 

It takes a minute, but Eddie does say something. 

"I like you, too." 

Richie's head shoots up at this.

"What?" 

"I like you, too. Honestly, I'm just surprised you hadn't noticed. I'm not very subtle. Everyone else knows." 

Richie blinks once, twice, trying to absorb what he's hearing.

"You like me back? I don't want you to feel like you have to say that."

Eddie gives him a fond smile and brings a hand to his shoulder.

"Of course I like you back."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
